


It’ll be alright

by MichyWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Other, Parent Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Parent Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Young Jesse McCree, jesse has abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyWrites/pseuds/MichyWrites
Summary: Gabe leaves for his first longtime mission since Jesse came to live on base, leaving him with Jack.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	It’ll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> An Au I wanna write more of!!  
> Jesse is 5-6 and has been taken in by Jack and Gabe because of his deadeye ability. Jack is still commander of overwatch and Gabe still runs blackwatch. This is all just me writing the Jesse is Gabriel’s kid content that I crave. Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it and tell me if there’s anything I can do to make the au better!

He really doesn’t get it.  
He doesn’t, no matter how hard he tries to be understanding of the situation, he just doesn’t get it.  
Jesse had been in base for almost six months.  
Had been living in his and Gabriel’s quarters for almost six months. Eating with them morning and night and adjusting to his new life just fine.  
So why does the kid still resent him.  
Jack remembered the day Gabe came home from the deadlock mission, a bit ruffed up and with a scrawny little boy in his arms.  
Remembers Gabe taking care of any last business having to do with the mission with the kid damn near asleep in his shoulder, little dirty hands gripped so tight into the black overwatch issued shirt on his back, remembers the shock of learning about how Gabe came to find the kid, the anger of him being there in the first place and disbelief of what he’d done with the old revolver he’d been found with.  
Jesse, the boy’s name come to find out, was no normal child, and couldn’t be handled in any normal manner.  
That’s how Jesse McCree came under His and Gabriel’s legal custody.  
How they basically adopted a child after talking about it for only minutes. How a spare room in their quarters had been somehow transformed into a small bedroom with the help of Ana.  
Despite all of this, Jesse couldn’t stand Jack Morrison.  
From the beginning he’d been nothing but patient and careful. Gentle and understanding of boundaries. But nothing had changed since day one.  
He also remembers the first night Jesse spent with them, the way he refused to let go of Gabe and gave Jack the most hateful glare he’d seen in anyone, let alone a kid.  
His parents were dead, and his uncle had been a gang member. One of the higher ups that wouldn’t be getting out of Supermax no matter what, and from the looks of it he was none to kind to his son.  
He refused to talk.  
Refused anything from anyone but Gabe. Practically growled when Jack had reached out to brush some of the boys long and wild hair out of his eyes.  
At least it wasn’t just Jack. He had a level of distrust for any adult outside of Gabe and Ana, and he’d gotten better. He will at least talk, if only to Fareeha half the time, they’d even managed to become close friends. With having multiple things in common such as growing up without kids their age and being the only two children on base, they’d become thick as thieves in no time. With getting to know Fareeha he quickly came to trust Ana and by now had spent multiple nights over with the Amari’s.  
He just couldn’t bring himself to trust Jack. He listened to him well enough and never acted out towards him, but that weary gaze never faded and neither did his reluctance to communicate. 

All of this was why this week would be the most terrifying week of Jack’s life.  
Gabe had avoided the longer missions for as long as he could, but he was the leader of Blackwatch and could only avoid doing his job for so long. He’d had a few over nights. Jesse stayed with Ana during them, and any others were less than a day out, during which he sat curled up in Gabe’s office or in his large armchair in their quarters, waiting for his return.  
But this time Gabe is gone for a week, Or more. And Ana was away with Fareeha visiting family.  
It was just him and Jesse and the anxiety from both parties could be felt from miles away. 

It was early on a Sunday morning, 4am to be exact. Jesse had made Gabe promise to wake him up so he could come say goodbye.  
And so there they stood, watching supplies getting packed into a jet by the agents going on the mission, Gabe giving final orders for everyone to load up. The Blackwatch agents smiled and waved at Jesse as they passed, having become fond of their commanders little shadow during his time there, before standing up straight to salute Jack and load up.  
He and Gabe had said their true goodbyes back at their quarters, a long hug and kiss with the orders of, ‘Be careful and come home soon’ From Jack.  
Jesse had had no qualms with their relationship. The first time he’d seen them kiss he’d given them a strangle little look, more curious than anything. From that point on there hadn’t been anything said or made out about it. So as they did their thing that morning Jesse only stood behind Gabe, rubbing his sleepily with a hand gripped tight into the man’s pants. 

Jesse watched them salute one another before Gabriel turned his gaze to him. He crouched down low to his lever and gave a warm smile, reaching up to tug off his beanie just to tug it down onto Jesse’s head, grinning at how it flipped over his eyes. With a warm hand he pushed it back and gave his head a ruffle.  
“Be good Jesse.. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
Jess nodded softly as He ran his knuckles across his cheek and tucked his hair back as he let his hand fall, standing up straight. He almost stumbled back when the boy suddenly fell forwards into his leg and squeezed it into a hug. The man only smiled and reached down to rub the kids back. With one more glance at Jack with a look that said ‘You’ve got this’, he was off, stepping into the jet. They watched them go silently just as the sky started to lighten and the sound of the loud engines tapered off into silence. Jack looked down to find the kid pulling off Gabriel’s beanie to clutch it tight in his little hands, worry etched into his features. 

“Jesse..?”

Those honey brown eyes turned up to him and for the first time it wasn’t a look of resentment. Only concern and anxiety. 

“Still early bud.. let’s go get a few more hours of shut eye yeah?” He suggested gently. He had work as always, but nothing he couldn’t handle from his office or from home. That left the entire day to Jesse.  
He watched him think it over before carefully nodding. Jess was tactical. Good at quick thinking and weighing out his options before making decisions, and although he was still a bit behind in school he was smart as a tack and proved it on the daily.  
He stared at the hand Jack offered him wearily before carefully placing his own in it. The man practically glowed at the show of trust before they made their way back.  
“How many days until Gabe comes home..”  
Jack glanced down at him and gave his hand a squeeze.  
“Not sure bud.. but if all goes to plan it shouldn’t be more than a week. And he promised to call if he ever got the chance. Like he said, he’d be home before you know it.”  
He smiled sadly at the little sigh he got in return.  
Once back to their quarters they made their way to Jesse’s room, and he watched the boy climb up into his bed and settle in with his husband’s beanie still clutched tight.  
“All good?”  
He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, Jesse didn’t like them coming into his room, anyone really besides Fareeha, so he kept his distance.  
“Mmmhm..” he hummed with another little sigh, pulling his blankets up tight around his body.  
“Mmkay.. I’ll see you when you wake up..”  
Jack stood up from the doorframe and dimmed the lights until they were how Jess liked them. He got a hum in return before he went off to lay back down in his room. He was already cleaned up for the day and awake, no reason to go back to sleep. So instead he flopped back into bed with his laptop to go through any documents or work He could do from there. It only felt like he’d been there moments before the sound of Jesse’s bare footed trot was heard coming down the hall. He closed his laptop and sat up just as a head of brown hair and those glaring little eyes peaked around the doorway.  
“Jack..”  
“Jess..?”  
He watched him step out into the doorway, blanket in his arms and dragging the floor behind him. He seemed to stumble over his words as he opened his mouth to say something, eyes darting anywhere but Jack’s gaze.  
“Wanna come sit in here..?”  
Jack reached over and patted the empty spot next to him, where Gabe slept. He yanked the corner of the blankets down and smiled softly when the kid nodded hard and dashed over to the empty spot. He pushed his blanket up into bed before scrambling up after it.  
He never took his eyes off the man next to him as he settled into Gabe’s spot and pillows. They simply stared at one another for what felt like the longest minute of Jack’s life, only stopping when Jesse sighed again and turned his face into the pillow under him.  
He was anxious, Jack noticed.  
“Jess.. he’ll be back soon, I promise..”  
“That’s what my ma said..” he muttered lowly. “It’s what pa said.. and then that’s what my uncle said..y’all keep on telling’ me all this and ya keep on lyin’.. so what’ll happen when he doesn’ come home? Then I’ll be with you for a lil’ longer, then you’ll go.. and I’ll have to go somewhere else again.. and it will all start over..” he shuddered and rubbed his face tiredly. “I like Gabe... I- I like Miss Ana.. I like you..” tears sprung to his eyes and he scrubbed at them frustratedly.  
Jack sucked in a deep breath, taking in the fact that Jess had just spoken more to him then than the entire time he’d been there as a whole, That and all the information he got from it. He pushed his laptop to the side before reaching over and pulling the kid into his arms, sighing in relearn instead of shoving away, he only turned into his chest and clung to his shirt the same way he did with Gabriel. He tucked his head under his chin and squeezed him close, rocking side to side gently and running a large hand up through his hair.  
“Jess, you aren’t going anywhere and neither is Gabe.. neither is Ana.. neither am I. I promise you that.” He smiled sadly when he felt tear stains grow on his shirt, rubbing up and down his back gently as he got it out of his system.  
Once he’d calmed down, Jesse pulled back from Jack’s chest and went back to rubbing his eyes in frustration.  
“You promise..?” He gritted out before turning his little glare up towards him.  
“I do Jesse.. commander’s honor.” He smiled softly and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.  
He gave a final small sigh, glare melting into an exhausted gaze as he slid from the man’s arms, setting down tight to his side and laying his head against his lap.  
Jack leaned back against the head of the bed and let his hand rest on the kid’s head, running his hand through his long hair as he watched him settle down, eyes drifting shut every little bit.  
“I miss Gabe.” He muttered softly under his breath.  
“Me too bud.. but it’ll be alright.”  
Jesse nodded against his leg and he let his head fall back against the wall.  
They’d be alright..

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
